Let Love In
by lnkmstr10
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione search for Horcruxes and Harry learns that what he needs to defeat Voldemort has been with him all along. A/N: Takes place summer after 6th year. Things from the previous
1. Chapter 1

_Let Love In _

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. No money is being made from this story, it is purely for entertainment. No copyrite infringement is intended _**

Chapter 1:

_You can't always get what you want._

She swore if she heard that one more time, unforgivable curses would result. The only problem was she was the one who was saying it, well subconsciously at least. She supposed she _should_ be in a more pleasant mood, given the aura of happiness in the atmosphere. The curly-haired brunette, however, seemed oblivious to the wedding's frivolity.

Oh, she smiled when looked at and engaged politely in conversations, but Hermione Granger's mind was not on the current ceremony. It wasn't even on Voldemort, as you might have thought. No, it was on her currently tux clad best friend, Harry Potter.

That would be understandable, considering all that he's been through in his 16 years. She's always been worried about him; he is destined to face Voldemort. But she wasn't worrying about whether he was going back to Hogwarts or not, or what he's going to do about the horcruxes and Voldemort.

No, right now she was wondering what had happened between him and Ginny. And she was also wondering why she cared so much. But then she thought back and couldn't remember a time when she hadn't cared. She wondered why she allowed herself to care this much, and mostly, she wondered why she had allowed herself to begin falling for Harry.

All last year she was fighting her feelings, and she even almost convinced herself that she and Ron would work. It was simple enough, given how obvious the red head's feelings seemed to be. But even that didn't work. All they did was argue more. And then she and Harry began arguing constantly. It would have been so easy to forget her feelings for the bespectacled man during those times. It should have been that simple, but it wasn't. It made the moments when they weren't mad at each other mean that much more. His horcrux hunt made her miss him that much more. His suffering made her worry for him that much more. And his compliments made her fall for him that much more.

These thoughts were the reason for her current mood. Well, that and the fact that Ron wouldn't leave her alone. Thankfully he was one of the groomsmen, so he couldn't say anything to her, but he kept staring at her and mouthing words to her (which most of the attendees seemed to notice).

She and Ron had talked after Dumbledore's funeral and she explained that she just didn't feel anything other than friendship for him. He seemed somewhat relieved. Hermione felt that the talk was long overdue, and it was. She closed her eyes and thought back to their conversation.

"_Ron, we need to talk," Hermione quietly began._

"_I'd rather not talk about Dumbledore," Ron answered darkly._

"_What?" she asked completely caught off guard. "No, I meant about us," she finished with obvious hesitancy._

_Now it was Ron's turn to be caught off guard. "What do you mean," he finally asked after an uncomfortable silence._

"_Well what exactly are we?" Bluntness is the key, she thought._

_Ron finally understood, if his blushing and stuttering were any indication. "I-uh…well…we uh…"_

_Hermione sighed. "Ron, do you like me? I'm tired of dancing around it."_

"_I..I don't know." Hermione threw him an incredulous look. It was either that or strangle him._

"_What do you mean you don't know?"_

"_Well sometimes I think I do, and other times I don't." Hermione decided that he was trying to see how far he could push her. "I mean I got mad when Krum went to the ball with you, and when you went with McLaggen to the party."_

"_Did you want to go with me?" Hermione asked after willing herself to calm down._

"_That's the thing. It wasn't that I wanted to go with you. I think it was that I didn't want THEM to go with you."_

"_Well what was wrong with them?" she asked, mainly referring to Viktor._

"_Well Krum is way too old, for one thing." Hermione huffed. "And McLaggen…well he's an ass. I mean he obviously only wanted to date you to get at me and Harry. He probably thought Harry would make him Keeper if he was dating you." Ron's face became strained._

"_I can take care of myself, and I already have a dad and don't need a brother," Hermione replied. As soon as the words left her mouth something in her mind clicked._

"_Ron, what did you think about Ginny and Dean dating?" Hermione asked, and she could tell that Ron was caught off guard by the subject change._

"_Well he was way too old and wasn't good enough for her," he answered in the typical "over protective brother" way._

"_Ron don't you see it?" she asked with excitement._

"_See what?" he asked, his confusion evident._

"_Your reaction to Ginny dating is the same reaction you have with me dating!"_

"_So?" he answered, obviously not catching on. She barely refrained from rolling her eyes._

"_So, you don't like me as more than a friend, you only think of me as a sister!" Ron's grin conveyed his understanding._

"_Well wait, what about your reaction to me and Lavender?"_

"_I hate to admit it, but all last year I… I was trying to make myself like you. I thought you liked me, and we were friends, so I thought maybe something would happen." Hermione looked down, feeling ashamed._

"_But why did you get mad when I kissed Lavender?"_

"_Well I thought you really liked me, so it hurt to watch you kiss some one else, especially some one like Lavender. After you and Lavender broke up, I expected us to get together, but I still didn't feel anything for you."_

"_Ok, but why did you want to like me? You could have had Krum." Ron looked sick upon saying it._

_Hermione hesitated. Ron was not who she pictured having this conversation with._

"_If I got with you…I would be able to forget about my feelings for Harry," she said the first part slowly, but quickly spat out the last few words. _

"_Wait, what?" he asked, even though he heard her clearly. "You like Harry?" The red head was flabbergasted._

_Hermione nodded, avoiding Ron's eyes._

"_Since when?"_

_Hermione paused to consider. "I'm not really sure. Sometime last year was when it really hit me, but then Ginny-" she didn't finish. She didn't have to._

"_So you thought I-" Ron's embarrassment prevented him from continuing._

"_Well why wouldn't I think that? You got jealous of guys I went out with, fought with me at the Yule Ball, dated Lavender to spite me, and got upset when I complimented Harry." Hermione ticked off her list. "Need I add more?"_

"_Well I guess I was doing the same thing you did." Hermione gave him a questioning look. "I think I tried liking you for the same reason you tried to like me. Well, and I thought you liked me, you know, because you got mad at me for not asking you to the ball._

_Hermione sighed. How many times was she going to have to explain this?! "I was upset because you didn't even notice I was a girl, and when you did, you asked me as a last resort. It hurt that you only asked me because no on else would go with you."_

"_Emotional range of a teaspoon, huh?" Ron quoted her with a smile._

"_Actually, back then it was less than that." She gave him a smile in return. "Anyway, who did you like?"_

_Ron mumbled something that sounded like "oonuh." Hermione paused in thought and then her eyes widened in realization._

"_Luna!"_

_Ron looked around before turning back to her, blushing fiercely as he nodded in confirmation._

"_Please don't say anything," he softly pleaded._

"_You know I won't. But Ron, its nothing to be ashamed about." She touched his arm. "I think it's sweet."_

_Ron gave her an uncertain smile. "There's just something about her, you know?" he said, his voice dropping lower than before._

_Hermione smiled at her best friend's admission. "I'm really happy for you, Ron. Who knows, maybe you've graduated to a tablespoon." Ron gave her a big grin and put an arm around her shoulder._

"_Thanks, Hermione. I really needed this talk. Still friends?" he asked._

"_Well I'll need time to heal my broken heart-" she laughed and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Still friends."_

She smiled at the recollection, but frowned as she spotted Harry glancing at Ginny, although she really couldn't blame him; Ginny looked stunning. Her long hair fell straight down her back, the ends curled, making it seem softer than normal. Her green dress hung from her beautifully, her slit toeing the line of inappropriate, but never actually crossing it. The emerald gown accented her fair skin and luxurious hair, and the word beautiful didn't seem adequate to describe her.

Hermione looked at herself and sighed, and although she didn't think so, she looked breathtaking. She wore a navy blue dress that hugged her figure perfectly. It was strapless, showing off her tan, smooth shoulders. She wore little makeup; mascara, eye liner, and blue eye shadow that seemed to magnify her chocolate eyes. Her face, with a light kiss of freckles across her nose, looked as flawless as ever, though the brunette would probably never think so. As she walked to the dance floor, her dress made her appear to simply glide across the floor. Even Fluer was impressed by Hermione's incomparable grace and beauty.

"You look really pretty, Hermione," Ron told her as he put his hands on her waist and began moving to the song.

"Thank you," she smiled, "you look quite handsome yourself." They danced for a bit and then she looked around the dance floor.

"Sitting down," Ron said with a smile.

"What?" Hermione asked slightly confused.

"Harry is sitting down," he explained, still wearing the knowing smile. Hermione gave a small, guilty smile and blushed.

"Go ask him to dance," he said, releasing her as the song ended. "You now he probably would never think to ask you."

Hermione gave him a grateful smile and kissed him on his cheek. What Ron didn't tell her was that while Harry was sitting down, his eyes rarely left Hermione, and only flickered to Ginny once. He didn't tell her that Ginny had gone to Harry and begged him to dance, but Harry had politely but firmly declined. Ron smiled, thinking that Luna would be proud to know that she was right. Still smiling, he made his way over to his mom and asked her to dance, silently noting that Dean had taken his advice and asked Ginny to dance.

Ron glanced to where Harry had been sitting and smiled when he saw the now vacant

seat. He put his hand around his mother's waist and held his other hand out, and when she grabbed it, they began swaying back and forth.

"You make an old woman proud, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said to her youngest son.

"You're still young, mum," Ron said, squeezing her hand.

"So, how are things with you and that Lovegood girl?" she inquired with a twinkle in her eye akin to Dumbledore.

After several moments of severe blushing, Ron managed to say, "Ginny!"

"Honey, she hasn't said a word. A mother always knows when her little boy is," she paused and watched him carefully, "falling in love."

They stopped moving and Ron looked up in thought. "It's nice," he finally said, "this feeling. Love." He gave a shy smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled him in to one of her famous hugs and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, maybe there is some other woman you should be dancing with. Besides, there are plenty of Weasley men to dance with." She kissed him again and sent him off, and a few seconds later was dancing with Fred.

**A/N: Well, I am back for my 3rd story. To all of you who don't know me, I encourage you to read my other 2 stories. I really like Dream of Reality, but that's just my personal preference. A thank you to every one who reads this, and of course to those who review. I promise I do check and respond to all reviews, so please let me know what you think. I can promise 2 more chapters, but Real Life is pretty busy right now, what with trying to find a 4-year college to go to. Anyway, hope you stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Let Love In _

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. No money is being made from this story, it is purely for entertainment. No copyrite infringement is intended _**

Chapter 2:

"So where did all the girls go who were lined up to get a first hand experience of famous Harry Potter's famous dance moves?" Hermione jocularly inquired of her friend.

Harry smiled at her as she sat down next to him. "It seems my reputation precedes me. But you know me, I just don't want to embarrass anyone."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, so I don't want to embarrass myself," he admitted with a smile.

"So you've just been sitting here?"

"Well Ginny asked me to dance. I told her I couldn't dance and she rolled her eyes and told me that she didn't care and that I should dance with her. I told her that I wasn't in the dancing mood, so she stormed off."

Hermione's heart leapt.

_He turned her down! _

_[That doesn't mean anything. You know he doesn't like to dance. _

_But he likes Ginny, right? So wouldn't he want to be with her, even if it means dancing? _

_[Not necessarily… maybe he just doesn't feel like dancing. _

_One way to find out!_ she told herself.

She stood up and grabbed his hand, her mind made up.

"Hermione, what are you-" Harry began as she pulled him along.

"Come on, dance with me," she said as she dragged him to the dance floor, pleased that he wasn't resisting.

"But what about Ron?" he questioned, although he realized that it was too late, his fate was sealed.

"I already danced with him," she answered, unaware that he already knew that. "Besides, it's you I want to dance with." Her eyes widened in realization of what she just said, and she quickly glanced at him to see his response. Seeing nothing unusual, she silently hoped that he hadn't mistook her meaning. But what exactly did she want her words to mean? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and put her arms around his neck.

"It's not a test, Harry, it's just dancing. Stop worrying and just put your hands on my waist," she said, starting to get a little impatient at his hesitation.

_But he is dancing with you_, the voice chimed in. _He could have gone with Ginny, but he said no, and now he is dancing with you! _

"Dancing _is_ what worries me," Harry said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Harry, I don't care if you are a horrible dancer, I just want to dance with my best friend. I'm not going to grade you on your performance."

He finally complied and, taking a glance at the dancing couples, he mimicked them and put his arms around her waist, bringing her considerably closer.

"See? It's not so bad," she said as she looked at him, wondering if her heart was pounding as loud as she thought it was.

"Well you are much more enjoyable as a partner than Pavarti. And hopefully I'm more enjoyable than your stalker Viktor."

Hermione rolled her eyes and then gave him a sweet smiles before saying, "Well Viktor had some good moves-" Harry playfully nudge her in the side. "But, I don't think he had quiet your charm."

Harry's face grew warm. "First I was fanciable, and now charming? Why Ms. Granger, you sure know how to flatter a guy."

"Don't think too much about it, Mr. Potter. Witch Weekly, as I understand, has been saying it for years. 'And what a hero we have. With his smoldering, mysterious green eyes, well built body, and hair we're all dying to run our fingers through, it's no wonder he's our hero, even without him going to defeat You-know-who.' I can't begin to count the number of times I've seen that article in the girl's dormitory." Hermione laughed at his obvious embarrassment.

"Well built body? How would they know?" He paused in thought. "Maybe I don't want to know," he said as he shivered slightly.

Hermione let one hand fall from his neck to his bicep. His arm muscles leaped beneath her touch and she became aware of the heat of his skin. She lightly squeezed it. "I expected better," she jokingly scolded.

His arm felt warm where her hand rested. "See, nothing worthy of Witch Weekly," he smiled. "Nothing fanciable at all."

She laughed as he repeated her words. "You're right, I don't know what I was thinking then." She suddenly turned serious. "In fact, I don't know what I was doing then either." She dropped her gaze to the floor. "Last year I. . .I hated who I had become. I was a horrible friend, if I can even call myself that."

"Hermione-" Harry began.

"And it took Dumbledore's death to make me realize it. What happened to make things change? I didn't want things to change." She felt her eyes begin to tear up.

"I felt it too last year, like some one else was in control of my life. I could see everything going on, but I couldn't do anything about it. And then the thing with that damn book-" Hermione flinched at his bitter tone. ". . .Hermione, I never felt so lost in my life. Never! Nothing mattered; school, quidditch, our friendship, it all became so meaningless. I hated myself then too, hated myself for pushing you away. You've been the one person who has always been here for me," Harry admitted softly, wondering why it was so easy to be honest with her, why it was so easy to say things that were almost uncharacteristic of him.

Hermione's teary eyes met his strong eyes, and she wanted to tell him right then and there that she couldn't live without him- wanted so desperately to tell him all the reasons why she always will stay with him. Instead, she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and burying her head in his shoulders, breathing in his comforting scent.

She inhaled sharply as she felt him rub her back soothingly, something so un-Harry like, yet so tender that she wished that she would have told him her feelings. Still she held back, and chose to hold him closer, hoping that somehow he would be able know how she was feeling, simply by how close they were.

Somewhere else on the dance floor, Ron and Luna exchanged knowing smiles before re-focusing their attention on each other.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I originally divided chapter 1 into two parts. So the plus side is you get another chapter, the down side is, this one is shorter.**

**Thanks to all my readers! I love you all! And a special thanks to all of you who have added my story to your updates or added it as your favorite. Chapter 3 will be coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Let Love In _

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. No money is being made from this story, it is purely for entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended _**

Chapter 3:

The days after the wedding were nothing special. The decorations had been cleared away in one flick of Mrs. Weasely's wand. And although Ron had tried his best, there was still food left over (not that he minded much).

And much to everyone's relief, Mrs. Weasely's disposition was much nicer than it had been in the days preparing for the wedding. During those days, Harry noticed that he always somehow managed to have to fill in for one of the groomsmen, conveniently the one who was escorting Ginny. The groomsman (Barnaby) was absent so often that it was thought, by Harry, to be too coincidental, and he and Hermione seriously considered investigating the disappearance. When hearing of their plan, Mrs. Weasely gave a cheerful, jolly laugh and said that Harry would just have to fill in if Barnaby didn't make it for the wedding. To Harry's immense relief, Barnaby was in fact able to make it to the wedding, although he kept giving timid looks towards Mrs. Weasely and Ginny, something Harry and Hermione picked up on. The plump woman, however, kept mentioning how much better of a groomsman Harry made, to which Hermione called Mrs. Weasely's opinion _slightly_ biased.

On this warm summer day, the trio found themselves outside the burrow, boredom being a much bigger threat than Voldemort at the moment.

"You want to play quidditch?" Ron suggested for what seemed like the third time, although is disinterest was clearly noted.

_Is the third time the charm with him? Why does he keep asking that? _Hermione looked towards Harry and saw him open his mouth to speak. _Oh please don't let him agree!_

"It's too hot to play quidditch, or do much of anything for that matter," Harry stated in a defeated tone. Hermione threw him a grateful look.

"Shirts versus skins?" Ron jokingly asked, causing a smile from Harry and an eye roll from Hermione.

"You really want to see Harry half-naked that bad, Ronald?"

Ron ignored her joke and said, "Don't worry, I'll be skins with you, Hermione."

"Please. I'd rather be transformed into a cat again than see either of you without a shirt," she gave them both a sweet smile.

"Now why am I being attacked?" Harry asked in good humor. "Last I heard I had a well built body." He smiled as he saw Hermione's slight blush.

"Ok, enough with the disturbing mental images, mate." Ron scrunched his face unpleasantly.

"So what do you want-" Ron started to ask, but abruptly stopped.

Hermione and Harry followed his gaze and spotted Luna Lovegood walking their way. She was bouncing up and down with obvious enthusiasm, twirling her wand between her fingers, and of course wearing her normal dreamy look as she approached. As she got closer, Harry could see a rabbit's foot dangling from each ear, tapping her cheeks with every step.

"For good luck?" Hermione asked, nodding towards Luna's ears and trying her best to be polite.

Luna beamed up at her. "You must have read Daddy's newest article in the Quibbler. I can't believe no one ever though to use a rabbit's foot for luck." She stroked the foot fondly.

"Well-" Hermione began to refute.

"Well we personally loved that article," Harry interjected, cutting off Hermione's argument. "One of my favorites." Hermione gave him a disapproving look, but Harry just smiled at her and turned back to Luna.

"We owe it all to you, Harry. Thanks to your interview, many more people read it and now so many people are aware of the rabbit's foot! Now if only we had a little more support for the Gapklurgers." Luna didn't seem put down; in fact, she seemed the complete opposite.

"If only," Hermione said under her breath, causing Harry to roll his eyes at her and nudge her in the arm. They looked at each other, and then they noticed that during the exchange, Ron hadn't said a single word. Almost as if she was reading their thoughts, Luna turned towards Ron and stared at him unblinkingly. A little unnerved by her blatant stare, Harry and Hermione shared a nod and discreetly made their way back to the house- not that Luna or Ron would have noticed if Harry and Hermione screamed while departing. They couldn't resist, however, giving one final glance to the strange pair.

"So Luna? I never thought Ron would like her. Nothing against her, of course, but I just never thought he would go for some one like her," Harry stated.

Hermione stopped walking. "Ron and I talked after Dumble-" she paused and reconsidered, " last year, and he mentioned liking her." Harry waited for her to elaborate on what else she and Ron discussed, but he was disappointed when she didn't add anything.

She must have seen the expectant look he had because she said, "What?" and stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he said, and they resumed their walk to the house. He gave another look towards the blonde and red head, still amazed. "I just always thought-" his voice dropped.

"You thought?" she stopped again and looked at him.

"I thought, you know, you and Ron-" he gestured wildly and looked down.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. They talked about Krum a little, but it always seemed to be an unspoken agreement to never discuss possible relationships among the trio. The subject always seemed taboo.

"You thought Ron and I?" Yeah, she knew what he was asking, but she wanted him to come out and say it.

"I-uh- I thought you and Ron liked each other," he said quietly, burning a hole in the ground with his stare, and now shuffling his feet.

"Ron and I," she finally began after a moments pause, " would probably never work. We're different, too different, and I think our time is done." She deliberately avoided his question.

"Because of me." It wasn't a question. "Because you and Ron are too busy helping me search for the remaining horcruxes." Harry said quietly, yet the bitterness was easily heard in his words.

"Harry," she whispered. _It was because of him that she and Ron wouldn't work. Because she didn't want Ron, she wanted him!_ She desperately wished that he could read her mind and hear the words she couldn't speak. "Maybe it's not mine and Ron's time anymore. Besides, he obviously likes Luna and I couldn't be happier for them," she said with what she thought was an air of finality.

Harry watched her carefully for any signs of regret and found none. Still, he felt unsure and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'm serious, Harry. You are not to blame." His gaze still was locked on the ground.

"Harry." She grabbed his wrist and he finally lifted his head and looked at her. "I chose this path. I have chosen to stay with you, knowing the risks."

"But you'll be giving up a lot. You won't see your parents, you won't be able to be Head Girl. No N.E.W.T.S, maybe no career," Harry listed, wanting to give her a chance to back out.

"If I was going to leave, don't you think I would have left already?" She gave him a smile.

"Well you-"

"Harry," she interrupted with a hint of exasperation, her hand touching his shoulder, "I'm going. My mind was made up long ago. I know the risks. I know what could happen to me, to Ron, to all of us, and I don't care." She looked at him intensely.

Realizing defeat (at least for now), Harry's shoulders sagged. "I just wanted to give you a chance to-"

"I haven't been your friend this long just to leave when you needed me most."

"I know, but you-" he was cut off because Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"What was that for?" he asked as she released him.

"Maybe now you'll get it through your thick skull that I will always be with you." She gave him another smile and walked to the door.

"Hermione," Harry suddenly said, and grabbed her arm almost as a reflex. She stopped and looked at him with surprise.

"Yeah?" she asked quietly.

"I just-" he began, and her heart stopped in anticipation of his next words. "Thanks…for everything." He stuck his hands in his pockets again and shifted his weight from foot to foot, slightly nervous.

Her heart soared and she couldn't prevent the smile that lit up her face. "There is no need to thank me for doing what I wanted." She kissed his cheek and turned and entered the house, leaving him to analyze her words. Turning back quickly, she smiled when she saw that he had put a hand to his cheek. Yes, it was times when Harry was- well when he was just himself that made her remember all of the reasons why she loved him (as if she could ever forget them).

Ron met them in the kitchen about a half hour later, a dazed expression, a hint of a blush, and a goofy grin on his freckly face. Harry and Hermione exchanged a smile but managed to sober up as Ron looked their way.

"No Luna?" Hermione inquired.

"No, she couldn't stay," Ron answered.

"That didn't seem to stop her," Harry joked, enjoying the full blush that quickly covered his best friend's face.

"Is Luna not staying?" Ginny asked as she joined them at the table. Harry and Hermione caught each other's eye again and began laughing. Ginny shot them a questioning look, but otherwise ignored them and turned back to Ron.

Ron glared at Harry and Hermione before answered. "No, she couldn't stay and talk."

"Really? She seemed to have an awful lot to say to you." Ginny shot him a triumphant look, grabbed some left over wedding cake, and walked out, stopping to glance once more at Harry and Hermione.

Ron's embarrassment prevented him for lashing back at her (not that he could think of anything). Harry and Hermione laughed harder, throwing their head's back.

Hermione calmed down first and asked curiously," Why didn't Ginny stay?" She saw Ron glance at Harry. Harry shook his head and Ron said, "Guess she wasn't hungry?" but his uncertainty made it sound like a question, and Hermione was convinced he was lying.

Harry rolled his eyes and Ron threw him an apologetic look. Hermione decided not to press them, even though ever fiber of her being was dieing to know.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" she asked, and hid a smile as the boys let out a sigh of relief.

"Dunno. Wanna play-" Ron began.

"Don't you dare suggest Quidditch," she warned.

"I wasn't going to." She made a sound of disbelief. "I wasn't!" he said indignantly. "And it's not like you would play, all you would do is bring out a book and "watch" us play!" Ron accused, pointing his finger at her.

"I'm sorry if flying around on a broom and playing catch just doesn't define fun for me."

"You wouldn't know what fun is unless you read about other people having it!"

Harry's head was tired of turning back and forth between the pair. It was Hermione's turn, and Harry was shocked when she didn't retaliate. Instead, she suddenly stood up and pulled out her wand. Harry saw Ron flinch in remembrance of his last encounter with Hermione's wand. Lucky for the redhead, however, she just flicked her want and her plate washed and dried itself. She pocketed her wand and walked outside without giving another glance their way.

"That," Ron said after releasing a breath in relief, "was close."

"And they say I'm lucky to have survived," Harry quipped.

"Well I guess I better go check on her," Ron said after a moment.

"Are you serious?!" Harry was unable to hide his shock. Never, never had Ron apologized to Hermione.

"Yeah, Ginny was pretty upset."

"Figures," Harry mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you go, uh, see about Hermione," he suggested tentatively.

"Sure," Harry answered, and they parted ways.

Harry walked outside and squinted into the fast approaching darkness. His eyes traveled over a silhouette on a swing. He made his way over to her, leaves softly crunching under his feet. Her back was to him and he stopped as he neared.

"I'm fine, Harry. You didn't have to come out here," she said quietly.

"How did you know it wasn't Ron?" he asked.

She laughed and turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Please, Harry. The only way he'd come out here was if he had drawn the short straw.

Harry sat in the swing next to her. "Now that's an idea to keep in mind." She gave a laugh and smacked him playfully. Harry smiled at her and slowly rocked on his heels, moving the swing back and forth.

She turned serious again. "I just hate how we argue about such senseless things."

"At least he talks to you instead of making a point to remain silent towards you," came his reply.

"Ginny?" she asked as she turned towards him. He nodded, and she held her breath in anticipation and almost groaned in disappointment when he became silent.

"I guess I can't be too shocked. I mean I did break up with her," he said after a long moment.

_Finally! He finally said it! _Hermione's stomach filled with butterflies. _So they did break up._ She did feel guilty about Ginny's heart break, but the red haired witch wasn't exceptionally pleasant to her last year.

"But she said she understood," he continued. "Obviously things would be different, but I didn't think our friendship would die." Harry stopped swinging.

Hermione looked at him closely. Thinking about her next words, she put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. "Not trying to justify her actions or anything, but she did like you for a long time. It had to hurt her a lot."

"Doesn't she know how hard it was to end things? That was the happiest I had felt in a long Besides, you and Ron liked each other for a long time, and you are still friends."

Hermione had to desperately prevent herself from choking on the breath she had just taken. _Even Harry thought we liked each other?! It must have seemed so obvious!_

"But you and Ginny weren't that close before you dated. In fact, you two didn't really hang out till the summer of our sixth year," she answered once she was able to take in oxygen again.

Harry shrugged and leaned back in his swing, looking up at the beautiful starry night. "Maybe it's for the best," his voice sounded far off despite how close he was to her.

"So what exactly did you tell her? You _did_ give her a reason, right?"

He sat back up. "Of course I did. What kind of person do you think I am?" he sounded shocked, almost hurt. He brushed it aside and continued. "I basically told her that she would be in danger if she stayed with me."

_Trust Harry to be noble_, she thought.

"She objected at first, but then accepted everything."

"What!?" Harry looked at her. Hermione covered her mouth, not realizing she had voiced that particular thought. "It's just…how could she just give in?"

"She realized that in the end it has to be me. Now you and Ron have to realize that." His eyes refused to meet hers.

"Maybe it _is_ for the best that you broke up," Hermione softly replied, looking at Harry. His face was lit up by the moonlight, revealing his questioning look.

She plunged forward before she could come to her senses. "If she was willing to let you go, then she doesn't deserve to be with you." Their eyes locked and his widened slightly, and she couldn't help but wonder if her secret was out.

They were silent for a moment, listening to the slight breeze move through and contemplating her words.

"And for the record, I won't- Ron and I won't abandon you." Harry noticed her slip up and stared at her curiously. 'You might be willing to be a martyr, but there is no Ron and me without you." _No me without you_. Her cinnamon orbs met his viridian eyes. She stared into his eyes and saw something foreign, but vaguely familiar. Everything inside her was telling her to lean in and kiss him. Seeing his lost expression further convinced her that she should. Accepting defeat, she slowly leaned in towards the man she loved more than life itself. His lips were getting closer, and she wasn't sure if it was all her doing, or if he had started leaning in as well. Either way, he wasn't pulling away and her heart sped up.

She could count the breaths until their lips touched.

_Three. Two_. She nervously licked her lips and closed her eyes. _One._

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang. Both teens were pulled from the moment. Their eyes opened and widened as they realized what was just about to happen- the line they were about to cross. Stunned, they remained silent and looked away whenever they caught each other's eye.

"Harry, Hermione, dinner is ready. Hurry before Ron eats it all," the plump woman said as she stood in the doorway.

"Coming," they both said and deliberately avoided each other's gaze.

"What kept you?" Ron asked once they had sat down.

"Nothing," they answered, perhaps to quickly.

Ginny looked worriedly between the pair, wondering what had- or more accurately hadn't- happened.

Dinner proceeded mostly in silent. It was obvious to everyone at the table, even Ron, that something had transpired outside. However, most could only speculate, because only one of the red heads had correctly suspected what had almost happened.

**A/N: ducks behind counter Don't hurt me, but hey, you got some good H/Hr goodness, right?? Ok well I really haven't written much after this chapter, so no promises on when the next chapter will be out. I know, I'm sorry, I will try, but with life rearing its ugly head, it may take a while. Feel free to review though :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_Let Love In _

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. No money is being made from this story, it is purely for entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended _**

Chapter 4:

"Come in, Ron," Ginny said when she heard a knock. She had been wondering how long it would take him to come talk to her. Sure, he didn't normally comfort her, but even Ron was aware of the delicate situation.

The tall red-head walked in timidly, and upon seeing his sister's depressed expression, momentarily forgot how uncomfortable he felt around any crying girls. He sat down next to her, wondering if he should hug her or do something. Despite the signs that she had obviously been crying moments before, Ginny gave no sign that she would break down again, and in fact was currently silent.

After minutes of sad silence, Ron quietly said "Ginny?" and tentatively reached out a hand to her shoulder. That was all it took to break down the dam holding Ginny in check. She turned towards her brother and wrapped her arms around him. Her tears soaked his shirt, but he seemed too shocked at first to respond to anything. Then Ron did something so unexpected yet instinctual, and put his arms around his baby sister and held her close. He may not have known what to say, but he knew that this was enough. Sadness washed through him as he thought of her now one-sided attraction for the boy-who-lived.

"I just don't understand," Ginny managed to squeak out, although it was mostly muffled by Ron's shoulder. He gently pulled her back so he could understand her. "I waited. I waited!" she yelled, not caring who or what heard her. "I thought that when he kissed me, when he finally opened his eyes, that it would be decided. Those few weeks we had were better than I imagined. It made sense; me and Harry, you and Hermione, like puzzle pieces fitting together." Ron felt pity wash through him. He wanted to tell her about his best friend, but he couldn't. It wasn't his place, and he wasn't too sure about Harry's feelings. Besides, she was best left blissfully ignorant.

"Bloody noble arse!" she cursed. "But you know what? It doesn't matter! He may be noble, but he is so stupid. He needs me! Oh, does he!" Ron was shocked by her instantaneous change. Ginny stood up suddenly, the movement as quick as her unexpected mood shift. "Thanks so much, Ron!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To knock some sense into Mr. Dense!" She giggled at her rhyme.

"Wait!" he yelled, remembering that his two friends were talking. Ginny turned and gave him a questioning look.

"Well, I mean-" he stopped, desperately thinking of legitimate excuses.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasely yelled. Ron sighed in relief and made a mental note to give his mom a kiss on her cheek.

The two youngest Weasleys glanced at each other, narrowed their eyes, and nodded. They took off running through the hall and down the stairs. Ron, with his long legs, had the obvious advantage. He maturely stuck his tongue at Ginny. As he was striding, he felt a tugging sensation on his left ankle, and then his face was quickly catching up to the hardwood stairs. The crash that ensued shook the stair case, and Mrs.Weasley screamed, "What animals are you two herding up there!?"

Ginny leapt over Ron, patted the top of his head, and then ran over to the table with a triumphant smile. "Sorry mum, Ron tripped going down the stairs. You know how awkward walking can be for poor Ronnie. Poor thing's like a tree; once he falls over, he is going down no matter what."

Ron entered the dining room muttering words under his breath.

"You ok, Ron? Sounds like you fell pretty hard," Ginny said cheekily.

"Ronald you have to be more careful!" Mrs. Weasely scolded.

"_Like a tree!"_ Ginny sang out. She ignored the death glare she received.

"If I'm a tree then you're a bloody axe," he retorted, his gaze burning into his sister's.

"Language, Ronald!" his mother reprimanded. Ginny appeared behind the plump women and mimicked Ron's gesture of sticking his tongue out.

"Ginerva." Ginny immediately put her tongue back and stood up straight. "You're no better." Mrs. Weasely finished. "Now where are Harry and Hermione? Did they run off alone?" Ginny's eyes widened and an angry look momentarily crossed her face.

"I'll go get them!" Ron volunteered, standing up.

"Sit down Ron. I will get them."

"Yes, Ron, sit down," Ginny said quietly. "What are they doing?"

Ron shrugged. "Probably talking. I swear they never run out of things to say."

"Oh, I see them. They are out on the swings. Wait, it looks like they are-Oh!" Mrs. Weasley stopped suddenly.

"Like they are what?!" Ginny asked anxiously, jumping to the window.

"Like they are swinging. Harry just fell off, poor dear," Mrs. Weasley said smoothly, but Ginny gave her an uncertain look before sitting down.

Mrs. Weasley made her way to the door, opened it, and yelled, "Dinner!" She squinted and saw the two figures break apart quickly. With a questioning look on her face, she yelled again. "Harry, Hermione, dinner is ready. Hurry before Ron eats it all."

"Coming," she heard in reply, and she turned back inside.

"What kept you?" Ron asked once they had sat down.

"Nothing," they answered, perhaps to quickly. Ginny looked worriedly between the pair, wondering what had- or more accurately hadn't- happened.

Dinner proceeded mostly in silent. It was obvious to everyone at the table, even Ron, that something had transpired outside. However, most could only speculate, because only one of the red heads had correctly suspected what had almost happened, and Molly Weasley wasn't going to tell a soul.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. College is catching up to me :( Anyway, I know it wasn't really about H/Hr but I felt the need to give Ron and Ginny some more page time and I also wanted to show their brother/sister interaction. I hope you liked it. I will try to write more, and don't worry, there is future H/Hr goodness, I promise! **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. No money is being made from this story, it is purely for entertainment. No copyrite infringement is intended_**

**_-_**

**** Chapter 5:

The post-almost-kiss-days were filled with doubt. In Hermione's mind, she had tried to kiss Harry and almost had, yet it seemed that nothing changed. The boy in question certainly didn't act differently, and it was his lack of response that bothered her. She could have handled awkwardness, hell, even bitterness, but not no reaction at all. Hermione tried to catch him off guard in hopes of discovering hidden thoughts and expressions, but to no avail. _Although_, Hermione figured, _Mrs. Weasley was acting different enough to compensate for Harry's lack thereof_.

The plump woman seemed to put much more care in to putting food on Hermione's plate. When Ron asked his mother for some roast, she blatantly glared at him and told him to get it himself, just like every one else. No one dared ask for any help from her thereafter, and when offered seconds by the plump witch, they all eagerly (if not overly much) accepted. Hermione recalled one time when she was inquiring about Harry's location, and Mrs. Weasley had gently touched her shoulder before crushing her in an embrace. Afraid to face the woman's wrath, Hermione gave a timid smile and ran to find Harry.

So many similar transpired that Hermione found them all blurring together in Picasso like patterns, and she gave up trying to decipher the meaning. She asked Harry about it while the trio was sitting by the shed and he suggested, "Dunno, maybe it's her, you know, time?"

"Oi, mate! That's my mum!!" Ron spat out as he punched his friend in the shoulder.

After pointedly ignoring Ron's disgust, Hermione turned back to Harry. "But you have noticed _something_?"

"I guess," he supplied unhelpfully, shrugging his shoulders.

Realizing her best friends were oblivious (something she was beginning to find quite common), she gave up asking. She opted for a subject change. "So what's our status on…." she raised her eyebrows.

Ron looked at her like she was completely crazy. Harry's expression immediately hardened, though. "The book is gone, Dumbledore destroyed a ring…He thinks- uh thought- there was Slytherin's locket, Nagini, something from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and one more."

Finally catching on, Ron asked, "The sword?"

Hermione gave Ron an impressed look. Harry shook his head, however. "Dumbledore doesn't think Voldemort would bother with something from Gryffindor." Harry barely paused during Ron's expected Voldemort-induced flinch, and no one corrected his present tense use for their former headmaster.

"So no ideas about the last horcrux?" Hermione asked interested.

"Well-" Harry's heart sped up. _Should he tell them? What if he was right!? What if they left?_

"Well?" Hermione encouraged.

"Before he died, he-uh-told me he suspected my scar was one.

Of all the reactions Harry feared, silence was the worst.

"It's not possible," Hermione said after a tense silence.

"Dumbledore said it-" Harry began, but Hermione grabbed his arm, cutting him off.

"I don't care! It-it just can't be," she finished softly.

"Why would he do that and then try to kill you?" Ron asked.

"Halloween," Hermione whispered.

"What? Is this really the time to-" Ron argued.

"Not that, Ronald," she said, rolling her eyes. "The day Harry's parents were…well the day he got his scar."

"So then he was right, Dumbledore," Harry said softly. He bowed his head.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "That explains why you have similar abilities. It doesn't mean that you are a horcrux, Harry."

"But it all makes sense! Why he was never able to kill me, how we are connected. Dumbledore must have known." Bitterness for his mentor swelled inside Harry. "That's why I was kept in the dark. Voldemort doesn't know, and Dumbledore kept it from me so that Voldemort couldn't use Legilimency on me! Neither can live while the other survives. It all makes sense!"

"Mate, could you not keep saying his name?" Ron asked weakly. He received a death glare from the boy-who-lived and quickly averted Harry's eyes. "Maybe he was wrong. I mean, you just can't be."

"It's me, Ron. Voldemort is in me."

"Part of him," Hermione corrected. "You're still Harry, one hundred percent."

"No, I'm just like him." When he saw Hermione's questioning look, he explained. "When Snape killed Dumbledore, I wanted so much to kill him."

Hermione quickly hid her shock. "But you chose not to."

"No." Again she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I wasn't able to because I was stunned. I wanted to…so bad, Hermione! I couldn't get Bellatrix, but Snape…he was three feet away." His voice was harsh and unforgiving.

"But you didn't."

"Doesn't change the fact that I wanted to. The intent was there."

"Harry," she put her arms around him, "that doesn't make you evil. It makes you human!"

"But he's in me!" Harry confessed, his emotions merging into sadness as a few tears escaped. "He controls my emotions."

"Listen, mate, we've been friends with you for six years. From what I've seen, he's going to have one hell of a time putting up with your moods," Ron smiled and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry laughed and put his arm around Hermione. The trio shared a laugh, their friendship able to block out any doubts for the moment.

----

_A/N: Wow, so it's been way way too long. So so sorry, I hope people still believe I'm alive. I have only a few more chapters written. School distracted me and then I wrote a story for another series. I know, I'm a stories whore :O anyway, here is another chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. No money is being made from this story, it is purely for entertainment. No copyrite infringement is intended _**

A/N: _Wow...so I was gone way longer than I thought I'd be. I honestly forgot I had this chapter already typed out. Mi malo! School has been so crazy, and soccer added on to it has not lessened my load at all. Anyway, enough of my lame excuses. Sorry for the horrible delay. This is a shorter chapter, and hardly makes up for it, but it's something at least._

_Thanks so much to all my lovely reviewers :) I'll try to start writing more for this story. I need to get back on it!_

_--  
_

Chapter 6

.

Harry's seventeenth birthday arrived, much to the dark haired wizard's relief. Although now he realized that he was no longer protected by his mother's love.

_Some gift,_ Harry thought bitterly. He got up and made his way to the door, stepping over Ron's sleeping form.

Coming down the steps, his nose filled with the wonderful fragrance of sausage and bacon. Harry squinted as the bright light of the sun filtering through the kitchen windows met his unadjusted pupils. He let out an "oomph" in surprise as he was brought into a hug. He didn't need to see brown curly hair to know it was Hermione.

"Happy Birthday!" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and stepping back to look at him. "So how does it feel to be of age now?"

Harry pulled out his wand out and, pointing it at a biscuit, muttered the summoning charm. He paused, looking around, and when no ministry officials appeared, he took a bite and said with a smile, "Feels great."

Hermione smiled back and sat down to eat.

"Harry Birthday, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling him close for a hug which reminded Harry of Hagrid's bone crushing hugs.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," he croaked out.

"Have some breakfast, dear." She flicked her wand and a plate and silverware appeared on the table across from where Hermione sat.

"So are you going to take your apparation test today?" Hermione asked.

"I guess. Haven't thought much about today." He shrugged.

"Well Ron's been waiting on you."

"Been waiting on Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Ronald failed three times. They begged him to wait at least two months before trying again."

Harry and Hermione started laughing. "Hush up you two!" Ron muttered grumpily as he joined them. "Happy Birthday, mate."

"Thanks," Harry beamed.

"So Mrs. Weasley, when is Mr.-"

"AHHHH!!!!!!" A piercing cry interrupted Harry's question. He immediately took out his wand and noticed Hermione had as well. They both looked around cautiously, but were caught off guard when Ron started choking on his biscuit. With a wave of her wand, Mrs. Weasley cleared the obstruction. It soon became obvious that the cause of his choking was due to laughter.

"What?" Harry and Hermione both asked.

"HAHA! You two! Your faces!"

"What!?" They said again, slightly angry.

"You guys sure are on edge."

"Can't be because of Voldemort, could it?" Harry spat out sarcastically, his anger further provoked when the both Weasely's predictably flinched.

"Sorry, mate. I was just saying," Ron said, feeling guilty at his best friend's response. "It's this new alarm Dad installed."

" 'Lo family, Harry, Hermione. Happy Birthday," he nodded towards Harry. "And how is my bugger alarm going?" He asked happily.

"Burglar," Hermione politely corrected, sharing a laugh with Harry.

"You know, Mr. Weasley, muggles usually just have a beeping noise for their alarm," the brown haired woman informed him. It was futile, however, as Mr. Weasley just stared at her.

Seeing his confusion, she elaborated, "Well it's a lot more subtle than-"

"AAAHHH!!!!"

"…well _that_," she finished.

"Bloody-"

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley chastised her husband.

"Sorry, dear. It seems the twins have been home recently. Now Harry, are you ready for your test today? And you, Ron?"

"Sure, let's go," Harry replied, his eagerness masking any nerves, for now.

"Good luck," Hermione bid them as they were leaving.

Ron gave her an unsure smile. He looked too queasy to manage anything else. She smiled at him sympathetically and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You'll do fine, Ronald. Remember your three D's, and it will be fine. Oh, it's also best to focus. Of last years' testers, only 15% of the re-takers passed on their last time."

At this, Ron looked even more uneasy. "Oh, Ron, of course you'll be fine," she quickly tried to reassure him. She looked at Harry, who shrugged. "Well, good luck to you too, Harry." She gave him a peck on the cheek as well, and waved until they had flooed out of the Burrow.

When the boys returned, Hermione burst into the kitchen with an expectant look. "Well?" she asked.

"Passed," Harry answered, before being brought into what seemed like his tenth hug of the day.

"Oh, Harry, I knew it," she said excitedly, squeezing him tightly. He couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm.

Seeing Ron's slight questioning look at the pair, Harry gently pried Hermione's arm from around him and stepped back, wondering about the slight redness of his cheeks, and about the slight guilt he felt.

Hermione mentally rolled her eyes at Ron and turned and asked him about his results.

"Passed with flying colors, of course," he answered proudly, puffing out his chest.

"I think after six tries they got tired of seeing Ronniekins," Fred said.

"Actually, after six times they automatically pass you," George joined in.

"Oi, quiet you two!" Ron yelled.

"Or what, you'll splinch yourself at us?" George countered. Ron glared at them and stormed out.

"Honestly you two," Hermione chided as she made to follow after Ron. Harry shrugged his shoulders at the twins and walked to join his friends.

"It's not true," Ron said quietly, more to himself.

"Course not," Harry patted his shoulder.

"Honestly, Ron, even Dumbedore failed four times," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore failed four times?!" The red head asked.

Hermione nodded. "And you only failed three times."

"I beat Dumbledore." Ron smiled proudly.

Harry, who had remained silent during the exchange, glanced at Hermione. He caught her gaze and gave her a suspicious, questioning look. In response, she gave a guilty smile and put a finger to her lips. Harry shook his head in mock disappointment and smiled at her.

"Ok, so now that we can all apparate, I think we should go to Grimmauld Place." Harry's voice was business-like. "We need to figure out a plan for the horcruxes."

"Well that's a great place to start, right? It's full of dark magic, and that library!" She ignored the look the boys exchanged. "Just think about it; that whole family was in Slytherin, so there is bound to be information about one horcux, if not all of them." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm excitedly.

"Ow, woman! Blood's supposed to flow to that arm," Ron shouted. Hermione gave him an apologetic, sheepish look and released his arm.

"We should leave tonight," Harry said.

"Tonight!? Isn't that a little soon?"

"No, Ron, Harry's right. The sooner the better," Hermione said quietly.

"But…no Hogwarts," Ron replied, knowing that this, if anything, would be the one thing to convince Hermione.

"I'll miss it dearly, you know that, but bigger things are happening," she said quietly.

Harry gave her a grateful look for her loyalty. He turned towards Ron.

Ron hesitated a long moment. " 'Course I'm coming. At least no Snape, right?" he lamely tried. Harry clapped him on the back and smiled at his two friends.

"So when are we leaving?" Ron asked.

"Well I-uh- was hoping in the next few hours. Gives us a chance to get packed." Seeing Ron's crestfallen face made Harry regret his next words. "I'd like to do it quickly, you know, no goodbyes." The redhead's expression was more solemn.

"Whatever you say, Harry," Hermione agreed.

"But mate, mum'll kill me. And Hermione's parents?"

The witch's eyes closed tightly for a moment. "Don't worry about them."

"They know everything!?" Ron asked.

She shook her head. "They know nothing." At the confused looks she received from both males, she said quietly, "I modified their memories while on vacation this summer."

Harry gasped. "Hermione..."

"They're safe. That's all that matters." Tears silently fell down her face.

The truth of her actions dug deep into Harry's conscience. _See what she did for you? All so you can lead them on some half-baked plan. _He shook his head. He didn't know what to do, and he sure as hell didn't know what to say to her. Should he thank her? Hug her? Comfort her? He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, feeling stupid for his almost awkward response. It seemed enough though, because Hermione's eyes brightened and a smile graced her face briefly.

"Well I guess we should pack," she said.

Ron nodded and wordlessly left the room. Hermione exchanged a look with Harry. "And you, Harry?"

"I-uh…Well honestly I never really unpacked. I've just been waiting 'til I could convince you two," he admitted, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, Harry! I knew you wouldn't leave us!" she said passionately as she put her arms around him gently.

" 'S not like I didn't try," he offered sheepishly. "I did, many times, but I just couldn't.

She stepped back a little but kept her hands on his shoulders. She looked him in the eyes. "The point is you didn't." Harry made to respond, but she cut him off. "Harry, it's our choices in life that make up everything, don't you understand that? Just look at Voldemort." She allowed her words to sink in a moment before heading to the door. "I better pack," she called back to him.

"Wait!" She turned. "Hermione…about your parents-" his voice fell.

His best friend gave him a smile and shook her head. _You're worth it_, she thought, then went out of the room, leaving Harry staring at the door with a feeling of guilt, compassion, and some other emotion he wasn't quite ready to think about.


End file.
